A New Age
by MaliceMalAmyMalevFaery
Summary: An alternate ending to Descendants. Ben's coronation goes a different way and a new age will rise to Auradon. Mal/Ben, Evie/Doug, Jay/Lonnie, Carlos, Jane, OC/OC. Warning: Contains murder, violence and other teen stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**A short story which might have 3-5 chapters. An alternate ending for Ben's coronation.**

 **I don't own Descendants.**

Mal grabbed the wand from Jane's hands and the sparks died down. Mal felt the power inside the wand and smirked. She had the most powerful thing in the whole world, in her hands. Ben turned and saw Ben approaching her. She didn't want to hurt him. She wanted him by her side. Rule together.

"Ben, stand back" Mal pleaded him in a serious tone.

"No." he said firmly and smirked. He took three steps and grabbed her by the waist and kissed her roughly. Mal kissed back and broke the kiss for air.

Evie, Jay and Carlos ran through the stairs and joined Mal's side. Ben looked at his girlfriend and her friends and told them. "i'm with you at this."

"Revenge time" Jay smirked and Evie laughed evilly.

'Son, what is the meaning of this?" Beast said angrily.

"I am helping them destroy you. What's difficult to understand?" Ben said and smirked evilly.

Belle and Fairy Godmother had paled at this statement. Audrey and Chad stepped forward and asked their friend angrily. "Ben, what are you doing? Helping this scum?"

At these words, Evie went to them and slapped them both at the saame time with her hands. The duo stepped back fearfully.

"It's time for a new age. We will rule now." Ben stated at the Cathedral loudly.

"Whoever wishes to join us, he/she can. But if you have other intentions we will know. I can read minds." Carlos said and laughed evilly.

"So? Who wants to survive?" Jay said flatly.

At this, Lonnie, Jane and Doug stepped forward with evil smiles on their faces. They went to Jay, Carlos and Evie respectively and kissed them roughly. Audrey and Chad tried to grab Doug and Jane back but they slapped their hands off roughly, glaring at them.

Then purple smoke appeared to the Cathedral and people froze at fear. Once it cleared there stood Maleficent. In her evil glory.

"Good job, darling. Now give me the wand" Maleficent said. "Quickly. Come on."

"Yes, Mother." Mal smirked evilly and Ben looked at her with a 'what are you doing?' look. Mal quickly gave him a 'just look' look back.

When Maleficent raised her hand to get the wand, her heart was exposed. "Or maybe not" Mal smirked. Maleficent got surprised but was too late. Mal used a spell and killed her on sight. Mal grabbed her mother's scepter and looked through the crowd.

"Now, you obey to us. A new era will rise. Forget the snobby royals that weigh you down with their taxes for the dresses, balls and birthday parties." she sneered looking at Audrey and Chad. "Forget the torturous villains. The VKs will rise and every Ak that wants to bring justice, is welcome on our ranks."

People started to bow at Mal, Ben and their friends. Ben continued the speech. "Every royal, hero and sidekick will regret what they did to its people. The villains will also regret what they did to their children all these years. "

The couple looked at each other and whispered. "Run" The royal familes started to run except Aria, Ariel's daughter, Tyler, Tiana's son, Willow, Snow White's daughter, Aziz, Aladdin's son, and Ruby, Rapunzel's daughter. They also smirked evilly and they nodded at the VKs and the AKs.

"It looks good to have people that can see the truth." Jay said.

"That's why they are my friends. They never carried their title everywhere." Ben smirked at his childhood friends.

Mal raised her scepter and the wand and hit the barrier with their energy. Soon villains and their children appeared. Mal looked at Uma and the other VKs who smirked at her.

Evie went next to her mother and quickly ripped her mother's heart out of her chest and squeezed it turning it to dust, the Evil Queen falling dead to her feet, Evie grabbed her Queen crown and wore it on her head. Jay stabbed Jafar with a dagger at the chest. The socrerer grabbed his chest and coughed blood. Few minutes later, he was dead. Carlos hit Cruella with his fist and the fashionista fell down. He then broke her neck with his boot.

Uma killed Ursula by slitting her throat. Harry killed Captain Hook by beheading him with his sword. Gil shot Gaston with a gun four times in the heart. Freddie slit Dr. Facilier's throat by slitting the throat of his voodoo doll replica with a needle. Quinn beheaded Queen of Hearts with an axe. Hadie ripped Hades into pieces and lit him on fire while Skylar turned into lioness form and ripped Scar into pieces just like the hyenas did.

Mal turned to her fellow VKs and her new friends. "That's just the beginning" she stated. "The old generation will continue to pay for their crimes." Ben said. "A new age shall rise from their ashes." Lonnie completed.

The heroes were doomed. Mal thought. She was going to hunt them all down and burn them alive. Ben had the same exact thoughts. He was fed up with his parents and their friends. They called themselves heroes, but they were war criminals.

Auradon would be different now. He would make sure of it. He and Mal.

 **That's the first chapter. Hope I started well. If you like, Review and Favorite it. it makes me happy. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**The second chapter is already here :) I couldn't hold my excitement and wrote it immediately after first one :) It is very short but that was on purpose of the story.**

 **As always i do not own Descendants. The OC I use belongs to Bal-Breelice09121994. I only own my OC.**

Bree knew it before it happened. Malice had come after Family Day at midnight in her dorm and told her what he and his sister were planning to do with their friends. He wanted her by his side at this. Bree craving for him, kissed him with passion and then they spend the night together, slamming their bodies with each other and sweat swirling on their bodies. Bree would do anything for her King, she said at herself and she fell asleep with her head on his naked chest.

The next morning it was Ben's coronation. She didn't want to attend it. She knew what would happen. She hoped Ben would join Mal who wanted him just like she wanted Malice. Thank god her brother had the same views with her. So, she faked she had a fever (with the help of Malice who used a faking fever spell while he was hiding at the closet, while Belle was checing at her daughter and scowling at her stupidity to get sick.

Malice had a furious look at his face once Belle left and he came out of the closet. "What is it?" Bree asked him.

"She" he glared at the door. "She is just like our mother. Calling us stupid and weaklings for just getting sick." Bree nodded at him. Her mother was such a snobby woman and wanted her to be perfect.

"That's why neither will survive this. Mother dearest is dying today." he smirked. 'Don't know when yours does but she will." he said and kissed her with passion and hunger. Their clothes scattered on the floor once again.

A few hours after sex, kisses and hugs, the couple was watching the coronation. They smirked when Mal and Ben kissed and said the sppech. They cheered loudly when Mal killed Maleficent and started a make out session out of excitement, when the barrier was broken and all the villains were executed and some heroes' kids joined them.

When Malice was about to apparate them at the Cathedral, they heard quick movement at the next dorm. They went to see who it could be since everyone was at the coronation, minutes ago, before running away.

They opened the door and there stood Chad and Audrey getting their stuff on a backpack rapidly. They smirked and said. "Well, well. Looks like someone is running away." Bree looked smug.

Chad paled at Bree's sight. "You are with them too?" he sounded hurt. "What is wrong with you all?" Audrey said. "That's evil."

"No, it is not evil. We are making a difference. Our group works as a generation. Even if that means evil things. We need to make some bad stuff in order to achieve something good." Malice said eyes glwoing green.

Chad and Audrey's expressions changed from anger and hurt to thoguhtful and agrred. Bree and Malice looked at each other, shocked. The snobby couple were thinking his words and seemed to agree. Malice was even more shocked when he read their thoughts. They were thinking their parents' comforts and them not giving a damn about their people, something that they didn't realize until Malice's words.

"You are right." Chad said.

"We shouldn't have been so manipulated and snobby, just because our parents were telling us to. Do whatever they did was wrong." Audrey said with a stern look.

"So are you joining us?" Bree smirked and lifted her weight on one leg, her hip moving, which made malice's eyes turn dark by lust.

"Yes" Chad and Audrey stated together, linking hands. Audrey smirked at Bree while Chad smirked at Malice.

"Mal and ben will be delighted." Malice jumped up and down laughing evilly. "You always had potential."

"Let's go tell them, then." Audrey said and they all exited the room. Going to find their fellow Villains.

 **SURPRISE. Bree and Malice appear. You didn't expect it, did you? Chad and Audrey saw the truth at Malice's words and finally realized that things have to change. Stay tuned for the next chapters :) LONG LIVE EVIL**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the third chapter :) Another OC appears and she is a friendly character. Chad and Audrey have a talk with the VKs and loyalties are tested.**

 **I do NOT own Descendants.**

The heroes ran into hiding. Mal and Ben wore the crowns of Auradon and sat on their black thrones with thorns around them. Mal held her scepter on her left hand and Ben held FG's wand on his right hand. On Mal's left, Malice stood on his throne, while on Ben's right, Bree stood on her own. Blood was on their feet. They had killed Fairy Godmother for treason, due to hiding heroes.

Feet were heard approaching the room and Freddie appeared. "Freddie, did you bring her?" Ben asked her.

"Yes, Ben. She just had to finish some business at the Isle." Freddie said. "She is coming right now."

Pink smoke appeared and the teen appeared. "Hello, guys." She smirked and went to hug her triplets. "So sister, did you bring Malice's scepter?" Mal asked her sister.

"Yeah, I did." Amy said smugly and unwrapped the scepter which was wrapped with matress. Malice stood up and grabbed it. It came back to life. Malice laughed at the power he had running through his veins.

"You are also here for another reason today, sis." Malice said.

"For what?" Amy asked.

"Interrogation." Bree and Mal said at the same time.

The doors opened and Chad and Audrey walked and stood in front of Amy.

"My sister is here to interrogate you. Test if you are loyal" Mal stated firmly.

"So, are you really going to help us, conquer Auradon and bring justice to people?" Bree asked.

"Yes." they both answered firmly.

Amy turned to her siblings and in laws and nodded smiling. "They are with us." Amy said.

"Good." Mal nodded. "So guys it's great that you finally saw truth" Ben said. "Your role at the new generation's ruling is important" Malice continued. "You are going to make sure taxes are reduced. since we can produce gold ourselves with magic. People need help, something our parents didn't notice, or pretended not to." Bree completed.

"We will be defenitely helping as much as we can" Audrey said and Chad nodded. The couple was still afraid and unsecure. But this was the right thing to do, even if it envovlved some killings. Amy turned at them, feeling their emotions and smiled wickedly but on a friendly tone. "Do not worry. You're doing the right thing."

With that she left the room and then Evie, Jay and Carlos came in. They stared blankly at Chad and Audrey and moved towards Mal, Malice, Ben and Bree. "So, did you question them?" Jay asked with anticipation.

"They're with us, guys." Mal assured them.

"They better be" Evie said with a bit venom in her voice. Evie was still angry at the two of them but she needed as much new generation as they could get on their side. So then she sent a small smile at them (it was the biggest she could master)

"Evie." Carlos soothed her. The blue-haired teen turned tto the white-haired boy and smiled.

"Look, guys." Chad started gaining everyone's attention. "We are sorry. About how we acted towards you. We were so stuck up on ourselves and we didn't realize what happens to the world. Our parents filled us with lies and hate.' Audrey nodded and said "And they called themselves heroes."

"Apology accepted" Mal smirked and stood up and went to stand in front of Audrey. The teen remained calm. She wasn't a weak princess as they thought she was.

"You might need makeover though, something more wicked. Chad you will be associated with malice to choose your outfit." she turned to the prince while she linked arms with Audrey.

"I also will teach you some magic." Mal smiled wickedly. _Oh Sleeping Beauty is gonna love this!_ she thought.

Mal, Audrey, Chad and Malice disappeared into black and purple smoke, and few moments later, Doug and Jane walked in the room, dragging roughly two teens, the girl was Ally, Alice's daughter, and the boy was Herkie, Hercules' son.

"Well, well" Ben said, making Bree smirk. "What have we got here?"

Jane slapped the girl's neck making her stay still. "These brats, Ben, were seen drawing graffiti posters of us being demons." she said glaring at the couple.

"And they were saying some nasty stuff about all of us." Doug growled.

"Hmm, I understand." Bree said and stood up. "So I have to ask some questions" she said and lowered her face to Ally and Herkie's level, who were trembling with fear.

"Where are they?" she hissed. "Who?" Ally asked blankly.

"Our parents." Bree yelled. "Don't play dumb on me" Herkie growled at the princess, making ben stand up and kick him on the guts.

"Ow." Herkie grabbed his stomach in pain. "Watch your mouth on my sister"

"He is so lucky Malice isn't here" Carlos laughed and everyone on the group joined the laughter.

"He would be beheaded in a second" Lonnie smirked.

"He will, anyways." Evie said, making Ally and Herkie yelp.

"Unfortunately, Mal and Malice aren't here right now, so I have the honors to kill you for treason." Ben said and smirked.

"NO." Ally shrieked. Herkie had a defeated look on his face and lowered his head on defeat. "You could just help us and survive" Jaane said. "Pity" Evie whispered evilly.

The duo lowered their heads on defeat while Evie froze them at place with her magic. Ben raised the axe and took Ally's life, blood spreading on the walls and the floor. Then Bree raised her heel and broke Herkie's neck.

They were coming closer to their gol. Justice would be the only thing that will be served. They just had to find the heroes. They didn't know though, at that moment, a certain pink haired fairy would just have make a step closer.

"Well, well. Look what we have got here?" Amy smirked aand saw with glee, the terrified looks of Tiana and Naveen.

"Tyler is going to love this!" she laughed evilly and she put the royals into a sleep.

 **So that was the third chapter :) Hope you liked it :) please leave a review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys :) I am back with another chapter. This chapter has dark themes, as murder, violence and swearing :)**

Mal and Malice were a bit angry at their lovers. They didn't want them to kill Herkie and Ally. Instead, they wanted them to get the couple on their side. Mal and Malice's eyes constantly glowing green.

"Why would you do that?" Mal shrieked. "We are supposed to get the descendants on our side. Not drive them away"

"I'm sorry Mal. But they were saying some nasty stuff about us." Bree said softly."

"They even offended Bree." Ben tried to reason with his girlfriend.

At Ben's words, Malice's eyes glowed even more than before, if it was possible. "They did what?"

"They attacked her verbally after she questioned them" Evie said firmly.

Malice seemed really pissed off now. His hands lit up two fireballs and threw them at the wall, nearby. Mal hugged her brother from his right side and rubbed his back. "Brother, calm down please"

Malice didn't seem fazed at all. Then, Bree went over to him and kissed him soundly on the lips. Malice kissed back and wrapped his arms around Bree's waist, he being calmed down.

"So what do we do now?" Ben asked.

"We bring Herkie and Ally back from the dead." Mal said and everyone gasped.

"How?" Jane asked.

"Just like how your Mother dearest, brought back our parents and other villains." Mal said and raised the wand. "With the wand."

Mal waved the wand and white sparks flew out, soon on its place Herkie and Ally stood again alive. The duo not believing what was happening.

"How are we back here" Herkie said shocked. "You killed us" he said, pointing to Ben and Bree.

"It was us." Mal and Malice said, earning Ally and Herkie's attention, who gasped at the revelation. "We decided to bring you back from the dead, to join us and realize your mistake" Malice spoke sternly.

"Our mistake? You guys are evil. And you killed your parents. And also turned the AKs evil too." Ally said with a frown.

"We are not evil. We want to bring justice. To have the new age decide how to rule. The old generation did terrible things, the heroes included. They all are snobbish cowards who are now into hiding." Mal said firmly.

Ally seemed to have thoughts about what Mal said. Her parents were really snobbish rich people who didn't give a damn about the others. She turned to look at her boyfriend, who had the same thoughts with her. Hercules and Megara thought they were the perfect gods, and never liked to be told no.

Herkie turned to Mal and smirked "We will join you". The words made the purplette to cackle like her mother used to do on her glory days.

Ally put her weight on her right hip and looked smug "We are on charge now, it seems." Everyone in the room looked interested on what Ally was going to say.

"We know where the heroes are hiding." Ally said and Mal's eyes glowed green in excitement. "Tell us everything" she purred and two dark blue chairs appeared, for Herkie and Ally to sit.

If they found out the heroes, then nothing could stop them from spreading their ruling through the world. Mal looked at Ben, and then at Malice and Bree. The quartet exchanging evil smirks and mischievous winks.

* * *

"Well, well. Look what we got here" Amy smirked and laughed darkly. Tiana and Naveen were frozen from fear and the pink-haired sorceress cackled evilly. "Freddie will be delighted"

She raised her hands and emerald green sparks raised the royal couple in the air, Amy dragging them out of their hideout. Freddie smirked at the sight of her enemies. "Wow, Cherry Blossom. You seem you found quite a catch" she said, making Amy laugh.

"Let's drag you to the Kings and the Queens, shall we?" Freddie hissed on the couple's ears and disappeared into purple smoke. Amy following with pink smoke.

* * *

Mal listened to every detail Ally told them with very interest. The blonde seemed to know where some of the heroes were hiding together. Anita and Roger, Aladdin and Jasmine, Snow White and Florian, and most of all Aurora and Phillip. Her and her friends' enemies were all in the same hideout. _Jackpot!_ she thought giggling.

Mal used a spell and transported herself to the shack Aurora was raised and was now hiding too. She knocked the door three times, as that was the signal, according to Ally and Herkie.

The one who opened the door was Aurora herself. _I expected Anita or Roger to open. Those royals can't seem to lift a finger. Seems I was wrong. But she is her home after all_ she thought.

The ex-Queen gasped at the fairy's presence. Mal moved closer to the blonde, who was stepping back out of fear.

"Well well" Mal said and laughed evilly. "Look what we got here" Before the heroes could make a move, Mal surrendered them with purple smoke, and transported herself and the others, back to Dark Castle.

 **That's it. Sorry that I was so late to update this. Surprise. Ally and Herkie are back from the dead, and Mal and Amy found some 'heroes' and it's not going to go well for them.**


	5. 5

**Hey guys :) Sorry for not updating this but a lot of things happened. Now I'm back.** **Warning: Contains murder, blood and violence.** **Disclaimer: I don't own Descendants.** Audrey had been practicing her magic, for hours now. Malice stood behind her, smirking evilly. Sleeping Beauty's daughter would be on the same team with Maleficent's children. _The blondie will love this,_ he thought sarcastically.

"Okay. Enough for today, Auds." Malice yelled and patted her back.

"Are you sure?" Audrey asked. She wanted to help the New Age as much as possible. And get rid of her parents who pressured her all of her life.

"Yes. You have perfected the killing curse already. We don't need more." Malice cackled evilly.

His eyes glowed green and felt Mal calling him on their mind link. " _I found some of them. Bring Audrey on the throne room_. _And Willow, Aziz and Rose."_ Mal said telepathically.

" _And Tyler. We found Tiana and Naveen."_ Amy connected to the link.

Malice turned to Audrey. "Call Willow, Aziz and Rose. In ten minutes, I want you to the throne room" the princess nodded and left the room.

Malice went to the throne room, humming to Rotten to the Core. He kissed Bree and sat on his throne.

"Mal's coming. She caught some fish" he said to Ben and the trio laughed darkly.

"Can't wait to see what happens" Bree smirked.

Then purple and pink smoke appeared and there stood Mal, Amy and Freddie, alongside some chained heroes.

"Well well. Look what we got here." Ben said and stood up from his throne, slithering like a snake around the captured.

"The cowards of the century." Bree giggled like a maniac.

"Ben, Bree. How could you betray us like that?" Aurora yelled.

"You captured our children and now you want us dead too?" Phillip growled.

Then the doors burst open and there stood Audrey, Willow, Aziz, Tyler and Rose. Smirking.

"Rose!" Anita said in shock. "Honey when did you get captured?" Roger asked.

"Oh I wasn't captured. Carlos texted me if i wanted to join them and i agreed." Rose cackled evilly and the heroes gasped.

"And she wasn't the only one." Audrey smiled darkly.

Aurora and Phillip couldn't believe it. Their daughter had joined Maleficent's children. A villain of herself. They couldn't accept it.

"Now that we are all here, i think some decisions have to be taken." Mal said and her eyes glowed green.

"Decisions? Are you playing us? We all know you'll kill us." Aladdin yelled.

Malice stood up and smacked Aladdin with his sceptre on the head violently. "Respect your Queen, you vermin." he growled and turned to Aziz.

"Take care of them" he said. Aziz smirked evilly and walked in front of his parents.

Jasmine looked in horror at her son. "Son, please" she begged.

"Long Live the New Age" he laughed darkly and stabbed both of his parents multiple times, leaving them fall dead on the ground.

Aziz bowed theatrically and stood behind Malice's throne protectively.

"Now. What else shall we do?" Mal looked in thought and laughed darkly.

"Uh, what about killing them?" Rose suggested. Mal nodded enthusiastically and then the redhead turned and emptied a gun on both of her parents. 6 bullets each.

Snow White and Ferdinand had gone pale and were about to puke. Evie (who had arrived at the throne room with Jay, Carlos and the others) noticed this and smirked. She went to Willow and whispered at her ear.

"Prove me that you can be an Evil Queen" the blue-haired teen said.

Willow took the dagger Evie gave her and kneeled in front of her parents. "Aww mommy and daddy are scared." she cooed and her father glared at her.

"Shame on you, Willow." Ferdinand spat on her. Ben stood up and raised his sword. He stabbed him on the head, killing him instantly.

"No one hurts my best friends." he roared. Snow White started crying and Willow's eyes turned red from anger.

"SHUT. UP." she screamed and ripped her heart out of her chest, with the dagger.

Blood was on the palace floor and it had became a small pond. Mal raised the blood on the air with her magic and threw it at Aurora and Phillip who screamed in fear.

"Aww Prissy couple seem to be scared of a little blood." Amy teased and her eyes glowed red. She loved the blood split.

"They won't need clean clothes for where they're going." Audrey stated and she conjured two fireballs. Aurora gasped in shock. Her daughter had magic. Phillip was shaking in anger.

"Shall I?" Audrey turned to the leaders. They just nodded.

Audrey smirked and raised her hands. " _They don't belong to this world, i sent you forever to the Underworld."_ she chanted and green magic was shot at the couple, killing them in a blink of an eye.

She huffed and went to stood next to Chad, who kissed her hotly.

Mal turned to look at the last captured heroes. Tiana and Naveen. She looked into their eyes. They hoped the others were fine. She gasped.

"They know." she thought out loud, pointing at them.

"They know what?" Tyler asked her. "Where are the others hiding?" Mal hissed.

Everyone stood in delight and laughed darkly.

"We'll never tell you." Naveen said.

"If you tell us, we'll let you live." Bree said and Ben looked at her in shock. _What is she planning?_ he thought.

"Really?" Tiana asked. She fell on the trap.

"Yes, of course." Mal smiled faking sweet.

"Cinderella and Charming are hiding on the dwarves' cottage, alongside Belle and Beast, Rapunzel and Eugene and Mulan and Shang. And of course the dwarves." Naveen said rushed.

Mal looked at the gang and smiled darkly. She slithered to Tiana and Naveen and touched their heads.

"You did well. But one thing i hate are the traitors." she said and her eyes glowed green. "But you said.." Tiana said. "SHUT UP, Mother!" Tyler growled.

Mal created two green lights with her hands. They went to Tiana and Naveen and slipped inside their heart. The couple started screaming in pain and then their bodies turned into ash.

She went to sit in Ben's lap and smirked. "Bring someone to clean this mess. You're all dismissed." she said and started making out with Ben. The gang left the room, delighted. They had killed 5 couples of heroes and were proud. Herkie and Ally will take promotion.

 **So that was it guys. Hope you liked it :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. I am back with a new chapter :) I hope you'll enjoy it**

 **Warning: Contains blood, murder and violence.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Descendants.**

Three days had passed since the first 'heroes' were captured and killed by the New Age. Mal and the others had divided the kingdom into parts to share with their friends. Evie and Doug had taken control of Charmington. Jay had Agrabah now, with Lonnie ruling Northern Wei. Carlos and Jane decided to keep Cinderellasburg, and Chad and Audrey were appointed to rule Auroria. Arendelle was given to Amy and her boyfriend Henry, as a gift. Freddie and Tyler were now the leaders of Bayou de Orleans, while Corona was under the control of Aziz and Ruby. Aria, Quinn, Gil and Willow were appointed as royal advisors of the Kings and Queens. Jamestown was given to CJ and Johnny, while DunBroch was ruled by Anthony and Harriet.

Uma and Harry had taken the Isle and were keeping tabs on the harbor. Mal and Uma had been friends again and were great allies, as it seemed.

Skylar and Hadie were appointed as rulers of Olympus and Pride Rock. Neverland and Wonderland were given to the royal advisors.

Gaston twins, Ginny and Maddy were appointed Royal Guard, with them having their own Castles.

Mal huffed annoyed. She had done a good job at dividing the kingdom to her gang but couldn't find a ruler for Atlantica. She was thinking about giving to Aria but she was with Quinn and they were controlling Wonderland.

Ben saw his Queen being frustrated and rubbed her back. "What is it, Mal?" he asked her softly. Bree and Malice turned to look at them, raising an eyebrow, each.

"We found the perfect leaders for Auradon." Mal sighed. She didn't like the name but Ben and Bree grew up with it and didn't want to erase it from existence. Besides, they wanted to improve Auradon. Not wipe it out. "But no one for Atlantica. It is still unruled and with Ariel and Eric still hiding, they can make a move on us. Triton has still powers. And he is the most powerful magical being after FG. He could have them turned into mermaids for all we know." she rubbed her forehead, angry.

"Don't worry, Mal. I sent Uma to search them. She has the Trident on her possession now. It's just a matter of time" Malice smirked and assured his twin sister.

"Malice is right, love. Do not bother." Ben said and kissed her forehead.

The doors burst open and inside came a panting servant. "Your Majesties" she said taking deep breaths. Someone wants to see you. He has brought company.

Mal turned to look at her family, who nodded at her. "Tell him to come in" she said softly. She liked to treat everyone equally, soon all the citizens would support the new rulers.

"Okay, your Majesty" the servant said and bowed. A minute later, the doors opened and the whole gang looked at it, expectingly. When it opened, there stood a blonde boy with pale skin and emerald green eyes. The shocking thing was that he looked like the Faery triplets. God, he looked like a copycat of Malice, except that he didn't have purple tips on his hair. He had two people tied up, and he was pushing them violently.

"Who are you?" Malice asked in interest.

"Malev?!" Aria asked in shock.

Everyone turned to look at her with raised eyebrows. "Do you know him?" Mal asked the red-headed princess.

"He's my adopted brother." Aria replied and they turned to look at the boy.

"And why would you visit us, Malev?" Ben asked him. The prince were good friends with the boy. But he had to see him for 5 years. Since, Ariel pulled him out of Auradon Junior Prep to castle-schooled him.

"I think you wanted some 'heroes' to catch" he said and brought the couple on their knees.

"Where were they hiding?" Bree asked her old friend. She now knew why Malice felt familiar when he first arrived. But they were 11, when they last saw each other.

"They had Triton turning the three of us into mermaids and we were hiding in some cave." he said in disgust. His eyes glowed red and green fire surrendered his hands.

Mal, Malice and Amy gasped in shock. The boy had the same magic as them. He had the magical signature of Maleficent's bloodline. He was related to them.

"Who are you?" Mal asked in wonder.

"Ouch. I thought that you would have recognized me. Sister." Malev smirked.

"Sister?!" the AKs and the VKs gasped in shock.

"I was adopted by Ariel and Eric, when they found me at Triton's Bay, in the water at a basket. Maleficent was my biological mother but she didn't want to raise me as it seemed. They took me in and used a bracelet to block my magic. I was raised by royal standards. And i didn't have any freedom. I thought they wanted to protect me but it was all a lie." Malev started saying his story and Malice looked down upset. Mal and Amy had tears on their eyes but wouldn't let them fall.

"They told me who you were, guys while we were hiding. The whole story." Malev said. "The next few minutes, i had killed Triton and his daughters. But i brought these two for my dear adopted sister. She should have some fun, too" he cackled evilly.

"So, you're our quadruplet brother?" Malice asked and stood up from his throne, walking at him. Mal and Amy following.

"Yeah." Malev said softly and the three siblings pulled him for a hug. The quadruplets hugged and when they pulled apart, they smirked darkly.

"Now what do we do with these two?" Malev hissed.

"Aria." Mal turned to the red-headed princess and she nodded sadistically.

Aria grabbed a knife and stabbed Ariel on the throat. The mermaid choked on her blood. Eric tried to attack his daughter but Malev beheaded him with an axe on a swift move.

"No one hurts my family" Malev growled and turned Eric's headless body on fire.

The doors opened and there stood four teens. It was Jordan, daughter of Genie. Sean, son of Simba and Nala. Pete, son of Peter Pan and Wendy Darling. Phoebe, daughter of Esmeralda and Phoebus.

"Well, well. Look what we got here." Jay smirked evilly.

"Need some hands, guys?" Jordan winked in delight.

"Sure." Mal cackled and the teens joined her.

Nothing could stop them now. Doug and Jane hoped that their cousins and friends would also join them.

"Hey, Malev. How ruling Atlantica sounds to you?" Malice asked and the quadruplets burst into evil laughter.

"Sure" Malev smirked and his eyes glowed red.

 **This is it guys. Malev seems to be on the mix now. Stay tuned for more :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys :) I'm back with another chapter. I have been very creative lately as it seems (laughs).**

 **Now about the chapter. The New Age is about to catch more 'heroes' and enforce the new rules. Meanwhile, Mal, Malice, Amy and Malev find out who their father is.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Descendants.**

Two weeks after Malev appeared on the Castle's doorsteps and revealed he was their sibling, Mal and Malice found themselves planning their next move.

They knew where the rest of the heroes were heading and they could burn them alive. But Doug and Jane had begged them not to just burn the house down. Inside, there were their cousins and best friends. And the faes respected family and friendships.

"If we can bring Fleur, Felicia, Mary, Bonnie, Tiffany, Bryce, Derek, Gordon, Sam, Simon and Harry on our side, I see no reason not to explode the place." Malice said with a smirk.

"They need to be brought in front of us. All the four of us." Mal reasoned with her brother.

"But why? It's not like they will not get killed. None is even smart enough not to provoke us. Do you think Charming, Beast or Shang will control their tempers? Or Rapunzel, Mulan and Pocahontas shutting up?" Malice wanted to get done with all of them. He needed to rule with his family with no interruptions.

"We want to see them die, brother. Don't you want this too?" Mal said and her eyes glowed green playfully.

Malice knew his sister was right. They deserved to die on his feet. And his siblings'. "Fine." he huffed. "But any word that will insult me or you all, and i will turn into a dragon and burn them all." he said and his eyes glowed.

"Deal" Mal smirked and cackled.

The twins left Mal's office and headed to the throne room. They greeted their lovers with a kiss and sat at their thrones.

"So any news while we were gone?" Malice asked the twins with interest.

"Nothing at all." Ben said bored. Bree nodded in agreement. "No interruptions or any problems."

"Did we have any updates about the hiding 'heroes' ?" Mal asked. She hoped Doug and Jane had found a way to contact the dwarf kids and fairy kids, without the heroes and the sidekicks, catching them.

"Doug and Jane are spying on them. Evie and Carlos are worried sick. They think something bad will happen." Bree replied and Mal rolled her eyes.

"Oh, my. Nothing will happen. Jane is the most powerful fairy after me, Malice, Amy and Malev. She can even destroy Merlin and Genie." Mal stated, proud of her friend.

Pink and green smoke appeared in the room and Amy and Malev appeared.

"Hey, Cherry Blossom. Hey, Malev." Mal smiled and stood up and hugged her siblings.

"What brings you here?" Ben asked with a smile.

Amy and Malev had looks of confusion on their faces. Something Mal and Malice immediately caught.

"Guys, what's wrong?" Malice asked.

" Um, Benny-Beast you sent us a letter to come here." Amy said pointing to the four leaders.

"Yeah. Why are you asking us?" Malev said.

Mal grew angry. Someone played with her family. And he will pay. Her eyes glowed green and smoke came from her hands.

"Mal, love. Calm down." Ben kissed her cheek and the purplette calmed down immediately.

"Someone tricked you." Malice yelled in anger. "And i would really like to know who."

Then blue flames appeared and there stood Hades, the Lord of the Underworld.

"Oh, kids. Don't be so harsh, okay?" Hades smirked smugly.

"Hades" Mal growled and her eyes glowed devilishly green. Malice looked ready to attack while Amy hissed. They hated Hades with a passion. He treated Hadie really harshly. He had killed his son 43 times and always revived him.

"Hey, Hey. Chill, guys. No need for blood to be spilled." Hades said a bit scared.

"It should be. Your own." Amy roared but Malev held her back.

"How are you alive? Didn't Hadie kill you?" Mal asked with disgust.

"He thinks he has. But i used an illusion on him. So i pretended to be dead." Hades smirked.

This angered the three siblings and Malev realized how much of a jerk the god must be, for his brother and sisters to act like that.

"You played with his mind, again?!" Mal growled. "How dare you?" Amy spat and threw a pink fireball at him.

"Hey, I wouldn't let him kill me, okay?" Hades yelled.

"And why are you here? You know we will summon Hadie and we will kill you together." Malice said.

"Well let's say that i wanted to say hi to my other children." He winked at the quadruplets.

Maleficent's children couldn't believe it. Hades was their father? But their mother said that he was a weak human. Oh boy, how many lies has Maleficent told them?

"You are our father?" Malice asked. "How?" Malev asked.

"Do you really need me to tell you how kids are made?" Hades asked and laughed.

Mal, Malice and Amy had enough. No one insults Malev without being killed the next minute. The trio turned into dragons and roared at Hades, who had paled in fear.

"Um, guys. Chill. Please" he gulped.

"Shut it, Hades." Bree stood up and growled at the god.

"You need to know when you shouldn't talk." Ben said angrily and transformed into a beast, Bree copying him.

"I'm doomed." Hades spoke to himself. He had two beasts and three dragons ready to lunge at him. Malev smirked and transformed into a dragon too.

"Now...I'm doomed" Hades said and tried to turn around when he bumped into a furious Hadie, who glared at him.

"Hello, father. Nice to see you." he smirked.

"Hadie, I-" Hades went to say but Hadie punched him hard and he landed few meters away.

"You'll pay, Hades." Hadie said and his hand glowed red. Hades was scared as hell. Hadie had all the powers of the gods, now. After killing them one by one. Hades couldn't stop him.

Hadie waved his hand and red sparks surrendered Hades. The god was turned into human, the next moment.

"Uh, so just a human?" Hades asked. "Why didn't you kill me?"

"Because one of our laws is to have every descendant of a villain take its turn on their villain parent" Hadie smirked and winked at his half-siblings.

Hades turned back and looked at the four angry dragons and the two beasts.

"Guys. Please. Let's talk about it." he begged but no one listened. The four dragons threw fire at him, while Ben and Bree lunged at him and ripped him to pieces.

Hades was now gone. The last villain fell. Mal, Malice, Amy, Malev, Ben and Bree turned back to humans and the four sat on their thrones. While Amy and Malev were about to leave on their own parts of the kingdoms.

"Guys, as much as i would like to stay, i have to go. My queen is waiting." Malev said referring to Skylar, his new girlfriend.

Mal nodded and he disappearedinto green smoke.

"See you guys. Henry is alone for hours. He will flip with all the paperwork." Amy laughed and also left on pink smoke.

"Wow" Malice breathed. "We found out who our father is and killed him on the same day." Then the four couldn't hold it any longer. They burst into laughing darkly.

 **This is it guys. Hope you liked it. And caught on the Descendants 3 hint.**


End file.
